


Beneath The Console

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Unquiet Dead, F/M, Romance, Sex in a TARDIS, under the console
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose decides to revisit that little comment the Doctor made before they went out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Console

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first time Doctor Who smut EVER so constructive criticism would be oh so appreciated

The Doctor and Rose had just left Charles Dickens and the Doctor was already at the controls preparing them for their next adventure. Rose couldn’t wait to get rid of the heavy dress, pretty as it was, when that reminded her of something. “You said something earlier,” Rose began.

“I say a lot of things Ms. Tyler, you’ll need to be specific,” the Doctor gave her a toothy smile.

Rose leaned on the console, “You said I was beautiful…”

The Doctor’s eyes flashed towards her, raking over her appearance. “You are beautiful,” the raw appreciation was obvious but he must’ve caught himself and coughed, “for a human.” He immediately left the console and jumped back into the gap in the floor and began to work on whatever was down there.

Rose quirked an eyebrow and smirked, “A human huh? And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a beautiful human girl,” the Doctor carried on tinkering, not looking at her.

“Is that all?” Rose questioned while quietly toeing off her shoes.

“Yep,” the Doctor had yet to turn around until she jumped down into that little space in the floor. He spun to look at her with shock but she simply took off her shawl and freed her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders.

One step and she had him backed up against the base. “Are you sure?” she challenged the man in front of her. There was a long silent moment, Rose pressed in on him and just barely brushed her lips on his jaw, “Doctor? Are you sure that’s it?”

“Rose…” the Doctor said fervently. His hands began at her waist and dragged up her back, pulling her against him.

“Doctor…” she murmured right before kissing him with all that she had. The Doctor’s grip tightened instantly as her arms wound around his neck. Their tongues touched and it set them on fire, the Doctor moved so that she was now cornered. He pulled up the heavy skirts, feeling until he found her centre and began touching her, circling her clit with one finger. Rose moaned deliciously and he continued down her cunt to that tight opening. He traced the edge of it once and then pushed two fingers inside of her causing her to keen loudly. The Doctor thrust his fingers in and out of her steadily, pressing his palm against her clit. “Oh god Doctor!” Rose cried. “Fuck don’t stop.”

The Doctor pushed as far as his fingers could go, “You’re gorgeous Rose Tyler, if you hadn’t run off I might’ve had my way with you before we’d even left.”

“I’ll remember that,” Rose giggled lightly.

“You’ll also remember this,” the Doctor began working his fingers in circles, hitting her walls. His hand sped, rubbing her furiously, driving her towards the edge,

“Oh yes,” Rose’s whole body strained until it snapped and she was writhing but he wouldn’t let up. His fingers continued at the same speed until she felt herself coming to another edge, she didn’t get a chance to say anything before she was hurtled over it, her juices covering his hand. She collapsed back spent, vaguely hearing the sound of a belt being undone and a zipper opening.

“One chance Rose,” the Doctor said gruffly. “Say no and I walk away.”

“No,” Rose immediately responded. “I mean don’t go, please…” The Doctor hesitated for just a moment but Rose pulled him closer and he gave in, sliding in slowly until he was completely in her. They held each other’s gaze as he began to move but when he brushed that one spot so perfectly, Rose’s eyes rolled up and her hips jerked breaking the moment and all control they may have had. Suddenly the Doctor’s mouth was everywhere; on her lips, her neck, the tops of her breasts, attacking every inch of available skin. Rose clung to him, taken aback by the rush, she simply held on, murmuring encouragements and filthy words into his ears. One hand on the Doctor’s head, the other gripping the metal grate above them, Rose felt so good, so hot. The Doctor fucked her hard until the world began to swim in front her eyes, her legs, that had been wrapped his waist so tightly, loosened and jerked. The Doctor redoubled his efforts and she shattered but the orgasm didn’t seem to end. The Doctor kept going and so did she. Finally the Doctor shuddered and released inside of her, finally reaching the end. They didn’t want to move from being so intimately wrapped together, kissing and caressing each other, but eventually they had to. It wasn’t the end for them though, it was only the beginning.


End file.
